


A Slight Miscalculation

by Sleuth_Hound



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Classic Who, Drabble, Explosions, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Other, Science Experiments, Science Fiction, The TARDIS - Freeform, reverse the polarity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2019-04-16 19:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14171691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleuth_Hound/pseuds/Sleuth_Hound
Summary: The Doctor and Jo share a charming (and rather explosive) moment together.





	A Slight Miscalculation

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know, this was my absolute first attempt at any form of fanfiction and is ridiculously short. I'm also still quite amateurish with writing so feedback is always welcome!  
> This is my attempt to create one of those little Jo/Doctor fluffy moments that I love! Jon Pertwee and Katy Manning were just so cute together!
> 
> Doctor Who belongs to the BBC and not me (sadly)

The door to the TARDIS snapped open, closely followed by a trail of thick smoke. Staggering out and waving his frilly sleeve in a futile attempt to clear the haze, the Doctor appeared, coughing, with some of the ends of his white curls still lightly smouldering.  
“Ah.” Was all he could say.  
“Think I may have reversed the polarity just a tad too much...” he mused to himself as he brought a hand to his chin.  
“Yes... definitely the polarity. Now if I was to -” his calculated mutterings were interrupted by another figure abruptly emerging from the still billowing smoke of another failed experiment.  
The blonde young woman was manically fanning her many-ringed hands in front of her face in an attempt to get a clearer vision. At this, the Doctor’s eyes widened as his thoughts returned to the present and a look of realisation spread across his face as if to say: ‘Aha! I knew I’d forgotten something!’  
“Dreadfully sorry, my dear. I’m afraid I’d quite forgotten you were still in there.” Offering a gentlemanly hand towards his bemused assistant, he guided Jo through the still thickly hanging smog, helping her avoid the various stray pieces of equipment scattered around the ‘organised chaos’ of the Doctor’s lab until she reached his side.  
They stood there for a moment in silence amidst the chaos that continued to encircle them. Simultaneously, they turned to face each other and both broke into an amused grin. With soot smeared faces, except for a goggle-shaped area around their eyes, hair slightly frazzled and a broad beam each their look seemed to telepathically agree: this wasn’t the first time something like this had happened and, more likely than not, it wouldn’t be the last.


End file.
